1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods for determining the effectiveness of antidepressant therapy in a depressed individual as well as methods for detecting agents that possess antidepressant activity.
2. Related Technology
Affective disorders are characterized by changes in mood as the primary clinical manifestation. Major depression is one of the most common mental illnesses and is often under diagnosed and frequently undertreated, or treated inappropriately. Major depression is characterized by feelings of intense sadness and despair, mental slowing and loss of concentration, pessimistic worry, agitation, and self-deprecation. Physical changes usually occur that include insomnia, anorexia and weight loss (or overeating) decreased energy and libido, and disruption of the normal circadian rhythms of activity, body temperature, and many endocrine functions. As many as 10-15% of individuals with this disorder display suicidal behavior during their lifetime.
Antidepressant therapies are present in many diverse forms, including tricyclic compounds, monoamine oxidase inhibitors, selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors (SSRIs), atypical antidepressants, and electroconvulsive treatment. Antidepressant therapies vary widely in efficacy and the response of any given patient to a therapy is unpredictable. Unfortunately, therapy often proceeds for 1-2 months before it is established whether or not a specific modality of treatment is effective. Thus, there remains a need for methods of ascertaining where the antidepressant therapy is effective in a depressed individual as well as a need for a method of screening for novel antidepressant agents.